


Until the End

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Series: Unnatural Writers Club [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gabriel reminiscing life and all that stuff, Spoilers for Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Unnatural Writers Club, canon character death, mention of war, prompt: when the universe ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: Gabriel had watched as the universe was born and had always expected he’d be there to see when it ends.





	Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, another update. This is shorter than I had originally intended, seeing as how the prompt was a bit more difficult to get out and explain but I'm working on something much longer. 
> 
> As for this week's prompt, it was "When the Universe Ends"

He had lived for hundreds of thousands of years, longer than many had ever imagined. He had seen so much during this time, watched as everything around him shifted and changed. Gabriel had been only a child when the inky blackness that surrounded them was scattered with stars, pinpricks of light, blazing fiery balls of heat and light that chased away the darkness ( a gift created by the Light bringer to make the cold darkness less frightening to the little ones that looked up at it). When he was a young teen, the universe had been created, shaped and molded by careful steady hands of his Parent and when he was a little older, watched the planets be formed within it. He had flown through those stars, wing tips brushing against icy planets and rocky planets, barely missing the fiery stars. He had sat on those planets, for hours or perhaps years (time was never documented now, and wouldn't be for millenniums later to come), watching as stars were born and others died, exploding into great balls of hot gas and light. This would leave his wings coated in stardust, making miniature galaxies amongst the feathers.

Gabriel had helped beat down the Darkness, and had then seen the first humans created from the dirt on one of the many planets, small and weak in comparison and yet so fascinating. He had watched as cities rose, built up from nothing and watched as they crumbled, falling to the ground like ashes, nothing left behind. He had been there when the first language was spoken, was there when hundreds more followed, each so different and unique but somehow, underneath everything, connected and very much alike. Gabriel had seen civilizations form, new ones replacing old ones and had seen some vanish completely, forgotten and buried as the universe kept changing, shifting and expanding.

He had been there when the universe shook under the power of the two eldest, threatening to collapse under the sheer force the two Archangels gave off. He had been there when the Morning Star fell, hitting the ground and creating an earthquake that could be heard from even the farthest planet in the universe.

When humanity had expanded and began growing, Gabriel was there, watching, curious. Around him humans kept adapting and changing everything around them, and he had seen the look of wonder fill even the oldest eyes. Gabriel had heard the hum of song of the earth, rich and soft and soothing, wrapping around him like a blanket. He had watched as hearts were broken, others, completed, and so many other things, all in a blink of a human eye.

There was so much he had seen, living for this long. He allowed time to slip through his fingers like sand, slip past without much thought or realization, because he believed he would be there until the end. After all, he had been there since the beginning, had been there when Eve took the bite, when the Red Sea parted. He had been present when the earth wept with the blood of the fallen, watched as countries were torn apart from war and violence, had even followed as humanity went beyond their small planet, exploring others. When the true vessels were born, Gabriel had been there, and when their mother died, he had been there as well.

Every moment, every important figure and defining point in history had been observed by the curious Archangel, fascinated by the world that just kept growing, changing, adapting.

He had shaken hands with famous activists, spoke with incredible writers, sang with those who had voices like the stars.

He had danced with those whose feet left behind coloured footprints, laughed with those that moved so fluidly across the stage, and wept with those who had fallen.

Hundreds of moments in history Gabriel had been present for, and when the Apocalypse happened, Gabriel had no fear within his grace. This was yet another of those moments he would stand back and watch, curious and not quite involved, seeing as to how humanity and the universe would react.  _What would happen? Would it shake again under the wrath of the two eldest? Or would it remain strong? How many stars would burn out, exploding from the amount of power they'd let off, snuffed out like candles?_

But even watching from a distance is not enough and he found himself more and more involved, watching with closer attention to detail, watching as time slipped through his fingers still. Yet, for the first time, however, he is aware of the minutes slipping by, the days turning to months and slowly the universe he enjoyed watching began to crumble, stretching and becoming weaker, threatening to fall apart under the eldest two's power.

Gabriel watches as the world begins to grow shaky, struggling to hold on and for once he gets involved, closer than he has ever gotten while watching, believing all will be fine if he does. After all, he had seen the universe be born, created from nothing and then become something, and knows he will be there to see it end. And perhaps this is its end.

But when silver meets flesh, fire dances hot under his skin. The grace within him screams, lashing out wildly before exploding like one of the many stars Gabriel had watched his wings are not coated with stardust after this one explodes, but instead are ash, coating the ground and whereas he had been the one to weep with others when they had lost someone, he is now the one they will weep for - if anyone comes to weep for him - and after the star within him dies, he dies too.

Every moment flickers past his eyelids as he stares up into the darkness, something that had once greeted him in the very beginning, and he could see the stars he once flew through, the cities that were built and lost, the tornadoes and hurricanes and tsunamis that destroyed villages, and the people that rebuilt them. He saw the dancers swirling on stage and heard the singing of birds and humans alike, felt the wind in his hair, tasted the millions of different tastes seeping into his tongue. He was now grasping as he lay, the last of his light dying out, trying to stop the sand that was slipping through his fingers, hoping to still have more time. But never did that happen.

Gabriel saw the creation of the universe, but had never imagined he would die before seeing when it ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought
> 
> if you wanna talk/yell at me/suggest stuff my tumblr is @twisted-pride


End file.
